Guardian Angel
by dairiz12
Summary: The title says it all. SMacked..and that is all I'm saying. :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or CBS. If I did we would totally go a different way with Audrey or Aubrey what ever her name is.**

_**Summary: Title says it all.**_

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

"The way this story begins has been very confusing for some, at times I have to take it slow and pace myself. They don't believe this actually happened, and that it's happening to them. Letting know people about this particular story might get then very mixed up. Hopefully I don't lose you in the mess like I did with everyone else." – C.C.T

It started one early morning, to be exact, September 11th 2001.

The alarm clock woke me up; it was 5:30 am.

"Mac, time to get up!" I shake him awake.

"Ugghh" he grunts while turning on his stomach.

"Fine, you don't want to wake up, I guess I'll just have to take a shower by myself." I said playfully.

Soon enough he jumped out of bed and trailing me to the shower.

Once we finished our shower, he had decided it was his turn to make breakfast. I went into the bedroom to get ready. I had a meeting at the WTC at 8:30am.

"Honey what time is it?" Mac asked.

"Its 6:05" I replied

"Okay, at what time are you going to work?"

"Probably around 7:30, I want to get there early."

"You want to have lunch at the deli?"

"Sure, if I don't get there in time you order me the usual?"

"Yea, no problem" he answered

Oh did I mention while we were having this conversation we were in separate parts of the apartment. Just thought I'd let you know.

Once we were done having breakfast and watching the weather he told me the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

"Do you know that I love you so much, I would be lost and depressed if I ever lost you. You mean the world to me you know that right. I could give my life and so much more for you. I love you."

"I love you too Mac."

With that said he gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever received in my life before.

"Mac, I know you love me and I love you but if I don't get to work, I will probably be dead….you know how my boss is." I said getting my purse.

"Sure do, and I want you alive and only for me….Okay missy" he said smiling

"Will do." I gave him one last kiss and was to work.

Apparently you all know how my life ends at 8:49, in the World Trade Center. No need to explain that. I hope I haven't lost you all yet.

Now you must be thinking you either crazy, delusional, having a stroke, or even be trippin' like what my bud over here would say. (point to Messer)

Let me assure you, you are not crazy or nothing in that sort. I will explain everything later. I have to continue my story now. Capish.

Now let me remind someone that they took their sweet time in letting the past be the past.

I am glad you finally decided to take it off. I knew the moment you'd take it off would be because another woman already was stealing your heart. Allow me to refresh your mind.

"So we good?" Danny Messer asks

"We'll see." Mac said

"We'll see...alright" Danny walks out.

"Hey Danny" Stella says

"Hey" that's all he responded

Stella walks in to Mac's office and he gives her a full inspection from head to toe.

"You like?"

Mac just nods and smiles.

She has been with you since that day. You have always admired her dedication, her strength, her beauty, and her motivation. She completes you in a way that I could have never could.

I know you would never compare us, but I know more than you imagine. I can see it by the way you look at her. You look at her the same way you looked at me that morning on September 11th. With love.

Even if you think this isn't happening, it is. I have been guarding you every single day of your life. Every where you go I will be there to protect you and her. If one day you have kids with her, believe it or not I will be their guardian angel forever.

I love you no matter what happens. If you are asking for a sign to start a relationship with her then this is it.

Right now the only person who heard this speech was you the rest, yes, they can see me but they can't hear me. They only heard the first part. It is up to you if you want them to hear the rest.

"I will tell them" he said.

Good, now can you all hear me?

"….yes…" they answered me with shaky voices

Perfect, as I was saying you are not all crazy. I can tell by what you are thinking that I shouldn't be here, that I'm a ghost.

Well that is a perfectly good evaluation and that is why you are not the reason for my visit Donald Flack Jr. The only time I can communicate is when something is troubling my love one. When they can't get enough sleep over deciding whether to move on or to live in the past.

Now in the privacy of this living room, well what use to be my living room, I can confine that this will be kept between us. Let's see who do we have here, nice to meet you Lindsay, ah the infamous Daniel Messer or Danny, my dearest friend Stella, nice to see you still around Sid, Dr. Sheldon always a pleasure, Flack as always I have an eye on you, Adam as I presume, and none other less than the man of my dreams and now worries, Mac.

I wish you the best with what is coming your way. Now it's time for me to go. Take care and remember I will always be watching over you and you know who else. (With a wink and a wave I was out of there)

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

Five years have passed by, Mac, Stella, and their daughter Kasey were enjoying Christmas as they do every year.

Mac held Kasey up so she could put the star on the tree. Once it was in place the three of them took some steps back so they could admire what they had accomplished.

When soon enough the star started to shine. It gave off the most beautiful, bright, white light.

Right there and then Mac knew she was with him. She had kept her promise after all these years.

He wrapped Stella with his right arm and took Kasey in his left arm holding her up, when Kasey started to say something.

"Mommy, daddy look!"

They both turned around to see what their daughter was talking about.

And sure enough there she was, Claire.

CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY

I told you Mac, I would never leave you or your family alone. I will always be watching over you like your guardian angel.

See you soon!

With that said, the same as the last time, I winked, waved, and I was gone.

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

_Year 2049_

Mac, Stella and Tony have died. The rest of the Taylor family along with Kasey is still alive. My son Reed is also dead but his wife still lives on like Tony's. It has been 11 years since the death of Stella and Mac Taylor, they both died the same day and the same way they were in their 70's. Their death was immediate; the team suffered their loss but laughed at the way they went.

Mac and Stella had both planned in buying an old WWII aircraft and taking it for a test flight. Let's just say the test ended up landing down side up thru the side of a billboard.

Tony was Mac and Stella's second son he died in another way. He was sick and died 5 years ago.

My son Reed was unfortunate enough to be caught in the wrong place, wrong time. He was shot during crossfire on the Upper East Side.

Every year the team and the families come and visit us on September 11th.

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

Mac, Stella, Tony, Reed and I watch from afar our families standing over our graves.

Mac's great-great grandson Mac Taylor II is the only one who can see him and Stella. He reminds me so much of Mac, he has the same characteristics.

We see them take their leave and as always Mac's great-great grandson waves goodbye to his grandpa and grandma.

"Who you saying bye to, champ?" Jr. asks

"Grandpa and Grandma, you see they are right there." He points where Mac and Stella are standing.

"Alright champ lets get you home." He says

"Okay"

"Go with you mom I'll be right there." He tells his son

"Dad, you there?" Jr. asked

When he asked that a gust of wind blew on all five tombstones thrashings leaves at them. When it cleared a white rose appeared on the left side of each one of them. That's when it came clear that his family was still looking after him. That the story was true and would forever will be.

**CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY CSI: NY **

_**Rate&Comment** please and **Thank You! Enjoy! XD**_


End file.
